Luater
Luater is the home planet of the Shon'ne people. Located in Sector 3 of the Red Wheel Galaxy, Luater is 92.37 milliom miles away from the galaxy's first sun, and 103.96 million miles from the second sun. While the planet's nearness to the suns causes the environment to be rather warm, it can periodically have extremely radical weather, which is something visitors to the planet are often warned vigrously about. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Luater, for the most part, has very docile weather. It is close enough to both of the galaxy's suns that it is often very warm. The suns exist at different heights, and as a result, they both set at different times, causing the days to be much longer than the nights on this planet. Luater is actually a rather popular vacation spot because of the way the Shon'ne buildings and structure ingeniously incorporate the natural gifts of their planet into their energy and hospitality. They have a small tourism business because of this, and a sectioned off area of a spa-like system of buildings for said tourists. Luater, however, is not just this. This planet has not one, not two, but three seperate moons, all very close to the planet, causing some very unnatural weather. The planet's most dangerous weather disasters come in the form of water based storms- tornados, typhoons, hurricanes, and thunderstorms. The Shon'ne, being the infallible, hyperintelligent species they are, have figured out how to live harmoniously with these weather patterns. They have many stations placed strategically around their major cities as energy silos. These silos use the power of the enormous storms and store up this energy, allowing them to always have power even if it's gone (which usually never happens). While these storms are normal for the people of this planet, they can still be dangerous if not handled correctly. The Shon'ne think a lot, so many of their buildings are protected against the brunt of the disasters, and they have technology to predict them, but they aren't perfect. Visitors may show up uninformed, or even members of the Shon'ne people could fail to pay extra attention. To survive on a planet like Luater, one must be constantly vigilante. History Luater was actually uninhabited until fairly recently, at least in the standard of a universe in while there exists species more than 700 billion years old. Luater was birthed around the same time as Etis and Yetum, the homes of the Vaieeti and Floofangs respectively, though Luater is the eldest planet by a short 700 year gap. Yetum takes second place, followed by Etis. Luater wasn't always the planet it is now. For a good portion of its life, it was a barren, rocky wasteland, with very few, if any living beings, sentient or otherwise. It wasn't until about 3 billion years after its inception that tiny micro-organisms began to evolve and become larger, and eventually become the planets inhabitants. The very first being with sentience ever to be recorded inhabiting the Luater was actually not its most prevelant inhabitants. An enormous species of monsters affectionally referred to as goretusks, used to be a natural predator of the Shon'ne, but were eventually outmatched by the Shon'ne's advanced evolutionary traits. The goretusks are now under watchful eye by the Shon'ne, protected in enclosed habitats as their numbers were dwindling. As more and more species began to crop up on Luater, it began to develop its own set of resources, known nowhere else in the galaxy. Before anything truly sentient was formed, the planet used to be a mining colony for another, now extinct species. As the Shon'ne began to develop, they discovered these miners, assuming them to be some kind deity, attempting to help them. The Shon'ne befriended these people and helped them with their mining. However, the Shon'ne also had a connection to the planet's wildlife, which became more and more agitated the more the planet lost its resources. Realizing this, the Shon'ne turned on their mining partners and eradicated them, using their superior intellect to fashion weapons and defenses out of their partners' own technology. Traces of this tech can still be found in many of the buildings and tools that the Shon'ne use today. Geography Luater is mostly the same across 90% of its surface. It is known for it's reddish-pink theme, something that the Shon'ne have evolved to blend well with. Their lush forests come in reds, oranges, and pinks, almost like autumn on planet Earth. At night, much of the planet is bioluminescent, and the fruits in the trees and blossoms on the plantes can be seen to glow in greens and blues. The lush grass actually has receptors within it, that can detect pressure. At night, any footstep taken in the grass, emits a flash of light. This aspect of the planet is very popular with young Shon'ne and visitors to the planet. With two suns, the planet remains relatively warm, especially due to its closeness to said suns. The equator of the planet houses many wetlands, and an almost jungle-like biome, though it remains its autumn-esque colors. The only parts of the planet that can be truly described as cold are the north and south poles. They are the farthest away from the two suns, and are the only place on which snow can be found. Similarly to the rest of the planet however, these parts are also affected by intense weather, and this is made worse by the cold, so they remain completely uninhabited. Resident Races Native Races * Shon'ne Creatures * Goretusks * Skeebies * Em-tees * Skippers * Followers * Night Leeches * Sky Shadows Category:Planet